It's My Turn to Fight
by Confizzledworld
Summary: Everyone gets the chance to be the hero, right? Why not Naminé? Through a drastic turn of events, she is thrown onto a path she unwillingly must take. To save her friends and the universe from a new enemy, Naminé is released to fulfill a new destiny for herself. Who is this new enemy and what troubles will be ahead for her and her new allies? What becomes of Sora, Riku, and Kairi?
1. Chapter 1

[Conny] : Hello there! You know, I love Kingdom Hearts, even though I've been deprieved of it for what feels like years (it probably has been that long). I realized something. Naminé never really seems to have too major of a role in the stories. You noticed it too? Great! So you'll understand where I'm coming from! So now I've made Nami the heroine, isn't that great?

Anyway, you all understand I don't own Kingdom Hearts (but I totally wish I could have a chance to own it. I'd have amazing idea~). I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

It's My Turn to Fight: Chapter 1

* * *

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were relaxing on the beach, after a long swim. Sunlight caressed their worn bodies, calming the teens. Kingdom Hearts was no longer on their minds. The Heartless and Nobodies in the distant past. Everything was back to how it used to be. The lazy and adventurous lifestyle of the island has returned to them.

"It's nice things are back to normal," Kairi sighed, happy she had sunglasses on. Her eyes were closed, imagining the places that she had visited long ago. It wouldn't be too impossible to visit those worlds again, would it?

"You could have just jinxed us, Kairi," Riku groaned, covering his eyes with his arm. She giggled, then sat up. The redhead looked to her right, seeing Riku shielding his eyes. His marble skin remained its ever-pure tone, he hasn't tanned at all. He's never burned either. She looked to her left, Sora was sleeping. His mouth was agape and his hair in his eyes. His chest was covered in salty sand, along with his black trunks.

"Sora, wake up." She poked his bare chest, hoping it would make him stir. He only twitched, the continued softly snoring.

"He's asleep?" Riku sat up, looking past his friend. However, his eyes did sneak a small glance to her bikini. It was like everything she owned was pink with white lace. It wasn't complaint to either Sora or Riku.

"Yup. Sora, come on." Kairi poked his face, which only made a really loud snore erupt from his lips. She giggled, unable to contain herself. She continued poking him, getting him to squirm and snore louder.

"Kairi, I have a plan." Riku leaned over, to whisper his brilliant plan in her ear. She grinned, liking the idea her silver haired friend came up with. Her fingers stopped touching him, and allowed Riku to carry out his dirty deed.

_Sora! You idiot! _Roxas was trying, desperately, to wake up his Somebody. If it weren't for being stuck within his heart, he would have Sora awake already. He just wasn't too sure if it would be through peaceful means or not.

"Riku, Naminé feels guilty. She says burying Sora is like burying Roxas to her," Kairi sighed, listening to her Nobody.

"Naminé, Roxas needs to learn how to take a joke. I think this is funny." Riku and Kairi were standing over Sora's sleeping, buried body. Only his face was uncovered, he was snoring rather loudly.

_Kairi, Roxas is freaking out right now. _Naminé really just wanted to wake Sora up, that way Roxas wouldn't be annoyed to death. Through her use of Kairi's eyes, she could see Roxas struggling to gain control somehow. He knew its impossible to do such a thing, but he still tried. She could hear the Nobody screaming profanity. All she could do was sigh.

"Naminé, it's all right. Besides, Sora will have to put up with his yelling." Kairi just realized she was talking aloud, so she turned to Riku and apologized. She was always embarrassed whenever she did this. Sora has even carried out agruements with Roxas, aloud, and everyone believed he was crazy.

"I kind of wonder what it's like to have another person in my head, but then again…" Riku shook his head, with an awkward laugh. Kairi giggled, her friend does have an odd laugh.

_Sora, wake up right now! Kairi wants to make-out with you! _Sora instantly awoke, and tired to sit up. That didn't really work.

"Hey!" Sora couldn't really move his limbs, them being covered in sandy weight and all.

"I can't believe you slept through that, Sor. It's really sad that you didn't notice the several pounds of sand on you," Riku mocked, smirking down on his friend.

"Get me out!" The brunette tried squirming out, but that didn't work at all. Riku was smart enough to use wet, heavy sand to do the job.

"All right," Kairi sighed, kneeling down next to the sand mound. She quickly scooped away the sand, with the help of Riku. After uncovering him, Sora pounced on silver haired boy. He knew full and well that it had to be Riku that came up with the idea of burying him, while he was asleep.

"You're mean!" The boys started wrestling, leaving Kairi out of this little fight. She watched them for a moment, taking a guess on who would win. Both were quite strong, and both have proved it before, but it would always be a debate.

"Yeah, but it's your fault for sleeping! If you weren't, I wouldn't have thought of that plan!" Kairi sighed, then looked out to the ocean. The water was a beautiful, endless blue. She could have continued looking out to the sea, if it weren't for Naminé wanting to talk.

_I kind of wish I could be there with you. Watching the sea, actually seeing people… having them see me._

Kairi nodded, also thinking it would be nice to have her Nobody out here.

"Naminé, it would be wonderful to have you out here. You could go swimming with me. You could go shopping with me. We could just hang out, like normal girls. Besides, it would be nice to be away from the boys, every once in a while." Kairi looked over to her friends, seeing that Riku had won the wrestling match.

"Riku! Stop sitting on me!" Poor, Sora. Riku was sitting on his back. With his bulk of muscle, it must be a pain to have him pin Sora down.

"Admit defeat." Man, Riku was being cruel. He probably doesn't realize how much he weighs. Sora tried squirming his way out of this, but it just didn't work.

"I lost! You won!" The older teen got up and offered a hand to his friend. Sora stubbornly took it and hoisted himself up.

"Are you guys done? I want to get some sea-salt ice cream!" It was actually both Kairi and Naminé talking, but they only noticed afterwards.

_Sorry, I'll try not to say much. _Kairi was about to object, but Sora just had to distract her. He ran up to her, but tripped and fell.

"Ouch…" She started to laugh, as did Riku. Naminé, however, became very aware of a dark energy approaching.

_Kairi… _The Nobody wasn't heard over the laughing. She wouldn't dare shout, it wasn't in her nature. She tried getting Kairi's attention again, but nothing worked.

"Who are you?" Riku coldly asked. Kairi and Sora looked towards the direction their friend was glaring. A figure, draped in a glimmering white cloak, was standing a small distance away from the trio.

_Kairi, this person. You have to get away. _Naminé sensed an immense amount of magical energy from this person. Dark magical energy.

"You are the Keyblade Wielders, correct?" The voice, it was hard to determine if it were male or female. The face was impossible to see, having a hood disguising their features.

"If we are?" Riku cautiously retorted, feeling something was off. There was a sudden drop in the atmosphere, as this person drew closer. A small voice in the back of his head was screaming something he just didn't undestand.

"If you are, I need help. My world needs help." Sora immediately jumped into the conversation.

"Your world? What's wrong?" the brunette asked.

_Sora, I don't trust this guy, _Roxas warned Sora, but he didn't listen. Sora mentally retorted back, saying something along the lines of: You're always distrustful of people, Roxas.

"The core to my world is unstable. My people have found a way to stabilize it, but we need you to open the door to the heart of my planet. If you don't soon, it will fall apart and no one will live." Kairi looked to the boys, who looked like opposites.

Sora: "We should help!" face was in use.

Riku: "This person is really suspicious." face was in place.

"What is your home world called?" Riku asked, wanting more information. People of other worlds aren't really supposed to know about the inter-planetary travel and the pathes connecting all of the worlds. There are a select few that do know and some that rely on it, but this just seemed a little too strange.

"Nanimo. My people are highly advanced in technology, but it seems that even we couldn't find a way to open the door to our world's heart." None of them liked the tone this person was using. But that world was dying. They need to open the door and allow them to fix their problem before it's too late.

"Can we see your face?" Kairi asked, not liking the fact that this person's features were hidden. The cloak reminded her of Organization XIII. No one wants to really look back to those times.

"Why, of course." Slowly raising their hands, the person then eased the hood off. Even the face didn't help with deciding the gender. Moonlight skin was revealed, golden eyes shown, and choppy blond hair framed the face. "My name is Mu. I'm sorry for not introducing myself sooner."

"It's all right," Kairi said, relieved that he didn't look evil. She actually thought that the person was sort of cute.

_Looks are deceiving, _Naminé whispered, hoping Kairi was listening.

"We must hurry. Nanimo is nearing its end." Mu turned around, heading down the beach.

"Sora, I know you like helping people… but this person…" Riku was about to continue, but Sora started to run after the mysterious person. He growled under his breath, fists clinched.

"Riku, if this turns out bad, we can make our way out of it." Kairi knew they'd be able to handle that much.

_Kairi, don't trust this person! It's not safe! _Naminé was desperately trying to make the redhead to turn away. But it was too late, the trio were already boarded on the advanced looking Gummi Ship.

* * *

"How far away is your world?" Sora practically whined. He seemed a little restless, being cooped up in the ship. It's been a long time since he was on board a ship, especially for so long.

"It's a day's journey. You should sleep." Riku found that last statement very suspicious, but Sora just happened to start snoring in his chair.

"I am a little tired," Kairi yawned, slouching into her chair. She had tugged at her dress, which she had slipped on before they left.

"Night." Riku stayed awake, not trusting this person. Kairi was sound asleep within minutes.

_Kairi, stay awake. Please. _Naminé's plea wasn't answered. Only light snores could be heard. A good thing about being inside another person is that you are still aware of everything around you, while they may not. She could see Riku, shooting daggers at the back of Mu's head. She could see the deep black of the universe around them, and she can see the worlds they were passing.

"Mu, how do you know your planet's heart is unstable?" Turning around slightly, Mu met Riku's cold gaze.

"As I said before, my world is highly advanced in technology. There has been tremors, coming from deep within the planet. We took an x-ray of the inside of the planet, and we noticed it's core was crumbling. My people have created this machine, that will keep the core from completely falling apart. It'll eventually begin repairing it, after it has regained stability." Riku still didn't like how this person was speaking. It's like the heart of the planet was being called a malfunctioning machine, when it's absolutely not such.

"And you need us to open the door to the heart of your world, so that machine of yours would be put to use." Riku had this nagging voice in the back of his head, telling him he needs to turn this ship around and go back home with his friends. That couldn't happen, not while Mu was in the driver's seat.

"I'm thankful you three are coming all this way to my planet. My people will find a way to repay you." This person just seemed too polite, too unsuspicious, to be innocent. Mu was practically screaming, _I'm a bad guy! Attack me!_

"There's no need to repay us." Riku's eyes noticed Mu pushed a button, and it read Auto-Pilot.

"Oh, but there is." Mu turned around, with an evil smirk. "Sleep." A gold mist clouded Riku and his napping friends. He tried not to breathe in the smoke, but it seeped into his skin.

"What…?" Riku was struggling to stay conscious, forcing his eyes to remain open.

"Because of you and your friends, the end of the inferior species will come sooner than my people hoped." The silver haired boy feel asleep, but not until he was able to mutter a few words.

"We… won't… help…"

_Sora! Sora! Come on! You have to wake up! _Roxas was hopelessly yelling to Sora. Nothing would wake him, nothing.

_Kairi! Please, I beg of you, snap out of it! _Naminé pleaded with her sleeping Somebody, as well. It was the same result. The two of them knew what was happening, but were completely helpless. Sora, Kairi, and Riku were being shackled. Mu had cast a spell to keep them in a deep slumber, which could only be broken by another spell.

"I'm such a brilliant liar. Master will be proud that I've captured the Keybladers." Both Nobodies questioned the words of their friends' kidnapper.

_Master? _None of what's going on made sense to the Nobodies. Naminé understood that they were under a spell, but it was doubtful that Roxas did. They both heard what Mu had said, before Riku fell asleep.

_Inferior species? What does this guy mean by that? _Roxas was furiously thinking over that statement, also screaming in hopes to wake Sora.

_What does this mean? What does the Keybladers have to do with whatever their plan is? _Naminé was trying to stay calm, but ended up subconsciously following the other Nobody's example. She paced back and forth on the stained glass, pondering aloud.

* * *

"Finally, we've arrived." It was supposed to be a day long trip, but this ship was much more advanced than previously thought. What took a normal ship a day took this ship mere hours. There was a small thud, that shook the ship a little. The Keybladers bodies limply shook, completely unfazed by what's going on around them. The side door opened, to a person wearing a white cloak, much like Mu's.

"I see your mission was a success, Mu." It was clearly a female's voice. She was quite tall, compared to her short, cold-hearted companion.

"It was, Nashi. Though, the big one almost caught on." Mu pointed over to Riku, who was scowling. Even if he slept, it was like he knew what was going on around him.

"He's cute. Even though he's a little scary, but I like it." Nashi put down her hood, revealing tawny skin, sapphire eyes, and pure black hair. Her hands pulled out her tresses, revealing the waves that ran to her waist.

"You disgust me, Nashi." Mu had a look of pure repulsion etched into his fair face. He refused to be jealous of such scum because of Nashi's playful tone towards the creature.

"It's all right, Mu. You are the one I truly think is adorable." Nashi hugged him, then kissed his cheek. He pushed her away, not wanting to waste time. Her sapphire eyes watered a little, but blinked away their glassiness.

"Enough. Let's get these second-rate beings into their cages." Mu raised his hands, both glowing a light gold. The shackled Keybladers were floating in the air, having that same colored mist surrounding their limp beings.

"Shall I go tell Master you've returned with the keys?" Mu didn't bother to speak; it was an obvious answer. Nashi stepped out of the doorway, allowing Mu and his captives to get out.

_Kairi… be ready to run._

Naminé was holding back. She was waiting for this. "Awaken!" Kairi's eyes opened, wide with surprise. "Null!" Kairi dropped to the ground, making Mu turn around.

"How?" he shouted, but couldn't do anything. He was busy holding Sora and Riku in the air, to be able to stop Kairi. He couldn't lose his concentration all because of one escape artist.

_Run! _Naminé yelled, commanding Kairi's legs to run.

"Stop, girl!" Nashi ran after the redhead, while Mu was struggling with what he should do. He knew his friend would handle getting one person, so he took Riku and Sora into the castle ahead of him.

_Kairi, don't stop running! That girl is right on our tail! _The Nobody was completely serious, almost like a military general. Kairi obeyed, willing herself to speed up.

"Naminé, what's going on?" The redhead couldn't help but feel nervous. She's all alone right now.

_Mu, he's evil. He was planning on use the three of you for some plan. I guess all three of you are needed, in order for it to work. _Shaking her head, the blonde balled her fists. _I tried telling you! I really did! If only Riku figured it out sooner and stopped everyone!_

"Naminé, please stop shouting!" Suddenly, something whistled past Kairi's ear. Panic rose within the girl, and fatigue was starting to settle in.

_Kairi! Get outside the castle perimeter! If we make it out to the city, you'll be safer!_

Another thing whistled past Kairi, only making her more alarmed.

"Stop running, girly," Nashi said, using her teasing voice. A game of cat and mouse was just what the spell-caster was waiting for. Shaking her head, the girl kept going. "Fine, have it your way!" Naminé stiffened, sensing a rise in mana energy.

_Kairi, please hurry!_

"Sleep dagger!" A dark blue knife appeared in Nashi's hand. She aimed, knowing her weapon would hit her target. Throwing it, the knife embedded itself in Kairi's lower back.

"No…!" She fell to the ground. Kairi's eyes closed, making her fall into a sea of unconsciousess. The last thing she witnessed was white heeled shoes stopping before her.

_Kairi! No! This can't be happening! _Naminé couldn't risk anything. If Kairi were awaken again, it'll only get worse. Half of the blade was in her lower back, drawing out blood.

"Good girl. Now, it's time to go to your cage." A sapphire mist surrounded Kairi, lifting her into the air. The knife faded away, but the wound didn't seal.

_Kairi… I can't do anything now, but when you're safer… Just wait, please._

* * *

[Conny]: Need some explanation with the underlined and italics? Well, the underlined are spells and it was for my own sake while I was writing. The italics were just so that I could distinguish between thoughts and words. Roxas and Naminé can't truly speak while inside the minds of Sora and Kairi, so they're dialogue is also in italics. Anyway, what do you think? I'll try to update this story, but only if you the reader will also be the reviewer. You just need to leave a small comment, is that too much to ask for?


	2. Chapter 2

[Conny]: I feel good about this story. I just hope other people start reading this one. Hehe, thank you _Twilight PhoenixFyre_ for your review. I think your questions will be answered in this chapter. Anyway, continuing with this story!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

_Awaken!_

Kairi opened her eyes, only to see a meager amount of light. She could see the steel grates across the cell, but couldn't see anything but shadows beyond it. The floors were cold stone and the barred window showed two moons illuminating the night.

"Naminé, what happened?" Kairi tried moving her arms, but they had limited mobility. She arched her back, as she struggled against her restraints. A fiery pain lanced through her lower back, but before a scream came out, Naminé was able to seal her lips.

_Screaming won't do anything. Heal!_

A cool, soothing sensation blew over her wound, making Kairi relax.

"I didn't know you could perform magic." Kairi closed her eyes, imagining Naminé. She was brought to the Station of Awakening, having Naminé standing in front of her. Her clothes haven't changed one bit. She remained in her rather plain, lace dress and her cerulean sandals.

"It's nice to actually see you, Kairi." The blonde smiled, having not seen redhead in person for quite some time.

"Wonderful to see you, too, Naminé. Could you fill in the blanks for me?" Nodding, the blonde waved her hand. Two chairs appeared out of the darkness, which startled Kairi. "And tell me when you could do magic?"

"I've been able to perform magic for a long time." With a smile, she said, "I am a witch." The two took their seats, looking at each other.

"Well, I thought that your magic only pertains to your drawings and with Sora's memories." The blonde nodded, then snapped her fingers. A cup of tea appeared in each of their hands, which didn't startle Kairi this time.

"It's true that I manipulated his memories and used my drawings to piece together Sora, but I can also do an assortment of other magic. I have to thank Zexion for letting me glance through his lexicon." Kairi nodded, remembering the person in mention was part of the Organization.

"Okay, and thanks for the tea." She placed the empty cup in her lap. "Now, what happened? Why was I being chased?" Snapping her fingers again, Naminé's tea cup disappeared, as did Kairi's.

"You, Sora, and Riku are going to be used for some plan that I don't really know much about. All I can tell you is that that person, Mu… he said, _because of you and your friends, the end of the inferior species will come sooner than my people hoped_." Suddenly, the two thought of something.

"Oh," the two girls shouted. They blushed, then said for the other to speak first. Their squabbling continued until Kairi insisted the blonde spoke first.

"They're planning to destroy a certain group of people and, somehow, the Keybladers are the tools in this plot." Kairi nodded, agreeing with that line of thinking.

"But by _inferior species_, who?" That's where they were stumped.

"I'm sure we'll figure that out soon enough." Aside from the mystery of these strange people, it was obvious that Kairi was still unclear of her current situation. "Anyway, you were chased because I helped you escape. It didn't work out that well. Apparently, these people are strong spell-casters." Naminé sighed, feeling helpless at the moment. "I can't do a whole lot right now, being within you and all." That only made the sense of powerlessness worse.

"Naminé—" Kairi was pulled away from the Station, back into her cell.

"Wake up, Keyblader!" A slap across the cheek made Kairi fully aware of her surroundings. It was Mu, the guy that caused all this trouble for her and her friends.

"What do you want?" Kairi struggled against her shackles to hit the young blond before her with no results.

"Kairi! You're awake!" An echo came from behind her, the voice belonging to Sora.

"Sora!" The redhead tried turning around to see if he was truly there, but a hand gripped her chin. She was forced to look into Mu's golden eyes. Those orbs were filled with so much distaste and hatred.

"Listen, girl. You convince your friends to help us now." It was like Kairi was a dog! She flared up, then lashed out. She bit into the pale hand holding her face. She drew blood, which made a small sense of pride spark within her.

_Kairi, brace yourself._

A sudden slash went down her cheek. The redhead kept from screaming at the quick swipe of the knife. Crimson flowed from the cut, running down her face and straining her fair skin.

"I'm not going to listen to you. I don't care how many cuts you give me, I'll never obey." The raw flesh was starting to sting painfully. Naminé was cringing, wishing she could help. She could heal the wound, but there would be problems if the man noticed.

"Have it your way, Keyblader. Your friend is next." The blonde man stepped into the darkness, vanishing from Kairi's vision. A metal door swung open, then close. Footsteps echoed, then halted.

"Kairi, what did he do to you?" Sora nearly growled, knowing something had happened. Kairi was able to turn around, just enough to look through the barred wall.

"Just a cut." Sora was about to shout, until a bone-chilling roar erupted in the cells. It was from Riku.

"Stop hurting him!" Sora and Kairi cringed, wishing they could stop whatever Mu was doing to their friend.

"I'm… I'm f-fine." His voice was a faint utter, a tone that was never heard by his friends.

"Now, will you cooperate?" Mu had a sadistic tone lacing his voice, like he enjoyed giving Riku pain.

"Nev… never." Another cry was ripped from the young man's throat. Kairi was on the verge of crying, while Sora started shouting obscene things to Mu. None of the words mattered. Nothing was stopping this man.

"Fine! We'll help! Please… just stop hurting Riku!" Kairi couldn't help it. She had to stop it. Tears fell, stinging her cut cheek. "Just… stop hurting him."

"Good girl." Mu entered her cell again, unshackling her arms. "Now, come along." Sora shouted, trying to stop them with no triumph. So desperately, he spat out as much profanity his mind could think of.

"Kai…ri… no…" Riku stuttered, but it was too late. She was already forced to follow Mu.

_I'm assuming you have a plan, I'm hoping you have a plan._

Naminé was really anxious, not liking the situation at hand. Kairi was walking with Nashi and Mu on either side of her. They were heading down a spiral staircase, which seemed like an endless corridor.

"Why do you only need me? What's the point of capturing all three, when you only need one?" It might have been a bad idea to ask questions, but it was worth the risk.

"Shut up. We only need one to analyze something," Mu stated, then pushed Kairi along. She was lagging behind, like she was trying to escape.

_What are they analyzing? What are they up to? Why aren't you trying to do something?_

Kairi shook her head, trying to not think about her Nobody's questions. The group stopped in front of a metal door, through the little window, a white room was seen.

"We're here," Nashi said, looking to Kairi with those deep blue eyes. "Summon your Keyblade." Holding out her hand, Kairi summoned her Keyblade. The flowery, island weapon shimmered into existence.

"Be ready, Naminé." The Nobody was going to question what was going to happen, when Kairi quickly plunged the tip of her blade into her heart. A blinding light filled the dusky hall, then faded. Kairi was lying on the ground, having her head rest on Naminé's lap.

"No," the girl muttered and then repeated it with a scream. Realization soon hit her, she knew what she had to do. Run. The two white cloaked people were confused, unsure of what to do. This was the perfect chance. Reluctantly leaving Kairi's slumbering body behind, Naminé dashed up the stairs.

"What are you gawking at? Go after her! I have to bring this back to the cell," Mu barked, Nashi followed his orders. The raven-haired girl chased the Nobody, knives in hand.

"Come back here! It'll be much easier, if you didn't resist!" The blonde continued to run, until something hit her.

"No, duh!" She waved her hand, making a dark portal appear several feet away. She jumped into it, making it close behind her. Naminé was tossed into another room of the castle she was stuck in. The room looked like a place for royalty, with a king-sized bed, silken bed sheets, canopy top, gold-leaf incrusting the molding, everything seemed so luxurious, but there was a sense of dread in the air.

Slowly, Naminé walked around the room, searching for someone that might be in hiding. No one was found. She sighed, then slouched into a chair. She hasn't used the Corridor of Darkness in a while, and she had just came back to existence. A door opened, making the blonde almost yelped. She had hoped it was simply a closet door, but thought wrong.

"Who… are you?" Two people stepped into the room, one a boy, the other a girl, both looking around as old as Naminé. Both were wearing shimmering white cloaks, just like her friends' captors.

"I'm Naminé, but… who are you?" The girl stepped in front of the boy, who seemed to be trembling.

"I'm Ophelia." Her eyes were violet, which seemed a little odd to Naminé. Ophelia had shoulder-length, choppy hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail.

"And I'm Ezra." He stopped shaking to fully show himself. He had the same eyes, but his hair was a reddish-brown, unlike Ophelia's jet black.

"Why are you here? You're not here to torture us again, are you?" The Nobody shook her head, completely confused as to why that was asked.

"No, I'm trying to escape. Is it safe here?" Both of them shook their heads, having dread etched into their fair skin.

"Naminé, you must flee. This is probably the worst room to be in." A loud knock came from the door on the other side of the room. The violet eyed ones jumped, but tried to remain calm.

"Hide," Ezra hissed, looking fearfully to the blonde. Ophelia pushed her towards a door, opened it, then shoved her in.

"Ophelia, Ezra! Open this door immediately!" It was a rather deep voice from the other side of the door. Naminé, now stuck in a closet, could only listen to what was going on in the room. Ophelia opened the door, only to be slapped across the face.

"Ophelia," Ezra cried, but was slapped by the man.

"How dare you lock this door! Neither of you deserve to exist, but we grant you life! And you go and rebel against us?" The huge man kick Ophelia, then stomped on Ezra. They took the beatings, rather helplessly. Naminé wanted to storm out of this closet and beat this man, but knew it wouldn't help at all. Ophelia went to the trouble of hiding an escapee, and both Ezra and Ophelia are paying for it. She had to hold out, just for a little while longer.

"Besides our scheduled beatings… what do you want?" The girl scoffed, trying to breathe properly. It was just the same old speech.

"We're looking for a rat. Blonde, white dress, blue eyes. I highly doubt anyone would want to come into your room, but did you see her?" The Nobody in the closet wanted to yell, knowing the rat was her.

"Idiot, no one came in here. The door was locked, remember?" That earned the girl a punch in the face, which didn't faze her all too much.

"Never speak to your successor like that, child. I'm a better being than you are." With that, the man slammed the door behind him. Ezra check his friend, in hopes to find she was all right.

"Thank goodness." He let his head hang over hers, feeling the urge to cry settling in. Naminé stepped out of the closet, to find them as such.

"Is she all right?" The blonde knelt down in front of the two, checking for any obvious wounds.

"I'm fine. We go through that everyday." _Go through beatings everyday? Why?_ Naminé couldn't help but question it, but Ezra beat her to the point.

"You should find a way off this world, fast. You'll never find a safe place here." There were rushing footsteps outside the main door, which caused Ezra to stiffen.

"We'll help you." Ophelia sat up, staring at Naminé. "We might be beaten for leaving our room, but I want to help."

"No, I'll escape by myself. I don't want you to get hurt, more than you are already." The girl shook her head, then stood up.

"You don't know your way around." It might have been a long time since she's been walking outside of her shared bedroom, but Ophelia knew her home far too well. "Come on, I think I know a way for you to escape."

* * *

The three of them were able to get outside, into the courtyard, without being spotted. That, in itself was a miracle, considering the castle was swarming with people. Yet, Naminé was shocked that the two of them knew where all of the hidden corridors were, but never used them themselves.

"They'll figure out we're missing, Ophelia…" Ezra was extremely nervous, but it helped with his alertness.

"Calm down, please. We're almost to the Gummi Ship hanger." Naminé felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise, sensing someone was approaching.

"We must move, now." Sticking to the shadows, Naminé and the other two strode to the hanger, which was located behind the marble fortress.

"Ophelia, can you believe we're basically going against all of our principles?" Ezra whispered to her, without having Naminé hearing a word.

"Our principles are wrong, anyway, I don't care about it anymore." Both nodded, happy with that statement.

"Hey, you there!" The two stopped, frozen in fear. Naminé continued to run, but realized her helpers weren't following.

"You guys!" A small group of guards in white cloaks were closing in on Ezra and Ophelia, who still wouldn't move. "Protect!" A shield dome formed around the two, making it impossible for the men to capture them.

"We can take these two back after! Our objective is the blonde!" This is bad. Naminé couldn't hold up a protect and attack at the same time. She noticed Ophelia nodding, so she released the safeguard.

"Freeze!" Everyone was frozen, Naminé, Ezra, and the guards. Ophelia slapped her forehead. "I only meant the guards!" She placed her hand on top of her companion's head, feeling the cold sensation emanating from him. "Thaw."

"Cold… C-cold," Ezra muttered, over and over again. He glared at Ophelia for a mere moment, then walked over to Naminé. Ophelia came up to him, smirking. "Thaw." The blonde collapsed to the ground, shivering.

"Please… no more cold." The violet eyed ones hoisted her up, dragging the Nobody to the Gummi Ship hanger.

"Ophelia, there's more coming," Ezra nervously stated, looking behind the group.

"Kill those two! Keep the blonde one alive," a thunderous voice tolled, having many replies accepting that order.

"Ezra, I need you to get the ship running. I'll hold them off." Letting the two of them continue to the hanger, Ophelia stopped. She inhaled deeply, preparing for the right moment.

"I've been waiting to kill you for ages, Ophelia!" Just before the tip of a spear was pointed at her, the brunette smirked.

"And I've waited for my chance to rebel… Eternal Sleep!" The girl knew Ezra put a protect up before she had cast the spell, so he and Naminé should be perfectly fine. Everyone around her fell to the ground, just as planned. "I've been waiting to use that spell for so long."

"Hurry up! More will be coming!" Ezra shouted, hoping she would just stop being proud of herself and get moving.

Inside the Gummi Ship, Ezra had everything working. The engine roared, but he was still a bit shaken.

"I haven't really piloted in a while, so hold on." Naminé and Ophelia buckled themselves down, preparing for flight. The roof of the hanger opened, and the ship hovered out. It was a little wobbly, but leveled out after a while.

"We have to leave before the planetary defense is activated," Ophelia urged, looking out the windshield to the sky.

"I got it!" Pulling back a lever, the ship jolted into space, making everyone's faces feel as though they were peeling off. Ezra was able to push the lever back, making the ship slow down. Looking behind them, a technicolor sphere encased the world.

"Is it possible to get past that?" Naminé anxiously questioned, wanting to go back and save her friends.

"No. Aside, I don't think it's best to return," Ophelia stated grimly, giving the world one last disgusted glance.

"We're free… We're away from that damned world," Ezra muttered, sounding rather grief-stricken.

"Anyway, why were you there? Those people don't accept having others stepping on to their world." Ophelia looked to Naminé, with great curiosity. She shifted uncomfortably, not enjoying the unrelenting stare.

"We were forced there. Me and my friends. They're there, all by themselves… helpless…" Tears rolled down her face, which wasn't supposed to happen._ I'm a Nobody, I'm not supposed to have feelings…_ She shook that thought aside. _I'm different from the regular Nobodies!_

"Forced? Wait…no…" Ophelia silenced herself, looking at her lap. An unsettling silence overcame the ship. No one dared to make a sound, even if many questions roamed their minds.

_Ophelia, I really wish you could tell her. You know I cannot tell the truth, I don't have the guts to say it. _Ezra sighed, looking at the meters.

"Oh, no." Just as he spoke those words, the ship rumbled.

"What's going?" Naminé asked, holding on to her seat.

"We're running out of fuel. We need to land, now!" Look out into space, the three couldn't find anything. Not until the Nobody recognized a shape far off.

"Up ahead, try your best to get to that world." The ship became slightly unstable, but Ezra held a good grip on the steering wheel.

"I doubt we have enough fuel, Naminé, but he'll try."

* * *

[Conny]: Well, what do you think so far? I'll get the next chapter up real soon! I know it took me some time to update, but maybe if there were more who liked this story, then I would put it up sooner? Again, thank you for reading! Please review?


End file.
